comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2012-10-03 - Grinning Kitty Food: Hero Harley
It's midday when the low key white van with the big clown head on it's roof pulls up to the to the main entrance of the Pretty Kitty Cat Food factory. The back door opens and three big men dressed all in black and with clown makeup step out of the back. They soon joined by the driver the well known Joker. He dressed in his normal purple suit, "Okay Rocko, time to get some cat food" He lets out his trademark laugh. One of the big men nods and walks to the door followed by the other two. They enter and a few minuets there scream of shock and then laughter. Joker slips on his gas mask and steps inside. The inside is a normal factory. The workers are laughing hard some rolling on the ground. Joker looks around, "Now these people get a joke." He then looks at the three mean, "get the equipment" Rocko nods, "right boss" He jumps in a fork lift and the other two start unbolt the heavy equipment. Harley Quinn grumbles as she's heading back to the Thunderbolts HQ after having visited her 'Babies' who she stuck with a friend of a friend (after breaking them out of the zoo, that is. Again.). She's heading past the Pretty Kitty Cat Food factory when she sees one of the henchmen who Joker left behind to guard the entrance. Hey, she recognizes that guy! Bubbo or Bubby or Bugsy or something! So of course, she heads over. "Hey, remember me? Harley! Whatcha doin here today, didja go legit or somethin?" He goes by Bipo - a dumb name - but he thinks if he works for a clown he should have a clown name. He smoking and leaning against the wall next to the door. He looks at the woman who just comes up to him and smiles, "Sure I remember you Miss Harley. I have not seen you in a long time." He takes a drag and blows out a smoke ring. He eyes you again studying you. He was never the brightest guy in the crew, "Well since it's you I guess it's alright to tell you. Mr. Joker hitting this place he got one of his plans in the work. I sure he be thrilled to see you again." Harley Quinn ooo's as she realizes Mistah J's inside. Then again, he's doing something illegal and she's supposed to be a crime-fighter now, not a crime-causer. She waggles her finger up at Bibo. "Hey... Bubbo, could you lean over a second? Got a secret to tell you." Bipo frowns as you get his name wrong but then again you never got it right. She blows some smoke out and looks you over again. It not the oddest request you made of him in the past, "sure thing" he leans in close, "What is this secret are you and that green chick a couple or something" He chuckles. Harley Quinn blinks. "What? Why does everyone keep asking that. No, the secret is... " And that's when she headbutts him with some excessive force, following with a kick to his privates. And once on his knees, she kicks him to knock him out. "Nah it's that I'm one of the good guys now apparently. Oh and a lady never talks abouut that sorta stuff, Boppo." Bipo is dazed by the head butt and then the blow come the drops him to his knee. He moans in pain and then kicks that knocks him out with a soft thud he hits the ground and is out cold. Inside they got the equipment unbolted from the floor and the fork lift lifts it. The heavy load is awkward on the forks. The other two thugs are walking to the large loading door. Joker watch and has a giggling girl by the hair. She young and blond and pretty. He sneers at her, "you remind me of someone I used to know." The woman keeps giggling but there tears in her eyes. Joker laughs with that laugh of his, "Oh well maybe I just miss her I been wearing the same dirty socks for a week. Maybe I'll take you and make you wash my dirty cloths." That's the point where Harley says, "You do miss me, Puddin!" She runs over to Joker and jumps on him to hug him out of the blue! Joker blinks at the voice and sees his Crown Princess. he lets go of the girls hair just in time to catch you in his arms, "Harley what did you come from?" He hugs you, "Of cource I missed you. The hide out is not the same with out your womanly touchs" Sure me means cleaning and cooking but he does not say that, "How did you fine me here?" The two thugs who were on foot turn to see who just burst in but once they see it's you they shrug and go back to work. then one of them say, "Hey Mack go and get Bipo and tell him to radio for the pick up" the other thug nods and starts for the front door. Harley Quinn hugs Joker as he catches her in his arms, poking him in the eye a bit with her hair. "Aw you always know just what ta say, Mistah J!" She looks back at the other henchmen, "Oh I saw Beppo outside and he told me you were in here. "I knocked him out cause he told a really unfunny joke about me and Red, and I know how you hate when people who ain't you tell jokes. Especially unfunny ones." She looks over at the giggling girl. "Heyyyy who's she?" Joker laughs, "that's my girl." he then calls out, "Put Bipo in the van and radio the pick up your self." He then looks down at the woman at his feet, "she no one I thought she was a flower lover so I was going let her smell my flower." Of course his flower sprays acid. He then stands, "so sweetums we are in a middle of a job a big job. So we have to wait for story telling until we get back to the hide out." Yep he does not even think twice that you would be a crimefighter or close to one now. Soon the loading doors are open and the forklift driving to the the open door. Mack comes back in, "It's on the way boss and she really did a number on Bipo." The joker laughs more, "I'm the funny man around here he should known better. Besides having Harley back worth 10 of him." Harley Quinn hums happily. "So whacha doin anyway, Puddin? What's this job?" Another hug for Mistah J. Joker looks back at you, "last time they locked me up I had the cell right next to that nut the mad hatter so everyday I had to listen to him talk about Alice this wonderland that. If I had it I would of flowered my self just so I didn't have to listen to it. Then the most wonderful Idea popped in my head the Cheshire Cat a cat that grins all the time. That was a charicter I could get behind. but in real life cats don't smile. Well I going fix that I going start Grinning Kitty Cat food. Mix in my joker gas and give every cat in gothum a big grin for life." He laughs at that. The forklift now pulls out of the building and down a ramp. It's start to lower the akward heavy load. Over head a loud rumble of a helicopter can be heard. If you look you see a purple helicopter with the jokers face painted on it. Once more the Jokers idea of low key. Harley Quinn pauses. "But... Mistah J... wouldnt cat owners stop feeding it as soon as the cats start getting the big grins on their faces?" She watches as the forklift comes down. "Plus um.... wouldnt you wanna like... make money from it?" Joker looks at you, "harley harley harley" He then grins a evil grin, "leave the thinking to me. You just look pretty." He then walks outside to the loading dock. The men are chaining the equipment to a cable hook hanging down from the hovering helicopter. He looks back at you, "This is only step one of my great plan Harley we will be rolling in cash by the end." Harley Quinn frowns at first about being told what her role is. Then a pause, and she mwaaaahs as she gives Joker a kiss on the cheek. "Okay Puddin.... hey.. I'll go help the goons to make sure they don't do the wrong thing." Then she jumps off of him and runs over to the men chaining the equipment to a cable hook. A quick summersault flip and she's on top of the crate. Joker nods and grins, "you do that" He then watches you summersault on the create. He walks back into the factory and takes out a Joker time bomb. He walks over to the blond and straps it to her chest, "In 5 minuets you will go to peices." He laughs a evil laugh. The woman is still giggling but she shakes her head and there more tears. Joker now walks to the far side of the facorty out of sight. Harley Quinn looks over at the girl who's giggling but still in tears. Honestly she was seriously considering going back to Mistah J until she saw that. She's had that look herself many, many times. "Um... Puddin' whathca doin with that goil? Yer not gonna kill her are ya?" Joker removes the manhole cover in the corner when he hears you he walks back into sight and frowns a little, "Harley of course I'm going to kill her." His voice is soft and loving, "It's best way this why no one knows who robbed the place. Now come with me our exit is awaiting." He starts to lead you back to the open manhole. He calls out, "Rocko you take van back Mack go with the equipment" the two hurry to there spots" Once Mack is on the equipment The helicopter that been hovering starts to go higher and Rocko vanish out the front to the van. Joker stops at the manhole, "Ladies first" Harley Quinn pauses, then takes a small charge subtlely out of her belt and attaches it to the cable. She then jumps off of it and runs over to Joker. "You go first Puddin, I'll cover ya from behind." Joker looks at you and for a moment, "fine" He climbs down the ladder in the manhole. He soon at the bottom and steps into a rubber motor boat with two seat. He calls out, "okay get down here" Harley Quinn calls down the manhole, "Comin Puddin!" Then takes the time bomb from the girl's lap, makes a 'shhhh' motion, and rewires it on the fly. Turning it from a time bomb of 5 minutes to a time bomb of 5 seconds. "Here I come!" Then she tosses the bomb down and quickly covers the manhole lid, grabs the girl and puts her over her shoulder and runs. As she runs, she takes out the remote trigger for the charge that she put on the cables. As the helicopter is taking off, she pushes the button, causing a small explosion, which snaps the cable, sending the crate falling back down to the warehouse ground. The woman still giggling and crying nods as you take off the bomb and drops it in the sewer. She and the other workers are now safe. The charge goes off on the cable and the heilcoper almost crashing from the sudden weight change and the the skill of the guy in the cockpit. The heilcoper flies off with out the pay load. Down in the sewer there is a big boom and the manhole cover flies off and crashs to the floor. Harley Quinn winces as she runs with the girl. "Mistah J's gonna be soooo mad but that plan just didn't make sense yknow?" she says to the girl who she's saving. "Plus I'm a hero now so ... conflict of interest yknow? I'm gonna take you back to HQ, they'll fix somethin so that the joker gas will wear off faster." Annnd it's a good thing Harley kept running, since the floor caved in behind them at that point. "Not my fault!"